Our Little Secret
by YaBoyDoubleD
Summary: MurdocX2D Im really bad at scially Murdoc and 2D have some fun in a hotel room.


It was almost 10pm and everyone exhausted. The band had been traveling non stop thanks to their latest tour,and weren't able to get enough they decided to take a break from all the after parties so they could rest at a nearby was carrying an asleep noodle up the stairs,murdoc and 2d trailed close behind,thier feet dragging along the floor. Russel turned to the two men and handed them a key. 'Sorry man,you two are going to have to share a don't want to waste money buying a room for everyone." Suddenly Murdoc was wide awake.  
"What?I have to share a room with faceache?!" 2D stared at Murdoc,fearing having to spend a whole night in the same room as him.  
" go get some got another concert tomorrow.'He yawned and walked into his room. "Night."  
"D-do we really have to-" 2d began. "Ugh, sadly , yes. I can't believe this." Murdoc stomped to their room and sat on one of the beds, fiddling with the t.v remote. 2D laid down on the opposite bed. On the t.v played a zombie movie, although 2D loved zombie flicks,he couldn't really pay attention to this one. Every few minutes he could feel Murdocs cold eyes on him , it unnerved 2D. What did Murdoc want? Eventually 2D couldn't stand it any longer and walked over to the restroom."U-um, I fink im going to take a shower,muds." He quickly shut the door before the bassist could reply.  
In the shower, he let the warm water run over his face and body. "What did Murdoc want?" He said quietly to himself. "He only looks at me a lot when he's mad at me or somefin." 2D tried to dismiss the thought,going back to cleaning his body.2D opened up a little bar of soap and rubbed it over his chest. He touched some of his bruises and scars Murdoc left all over his of the bassist hitting and kicking 2d filled his mind again He got shameful goosebumps on his body as he realized he was getting a bit turned on by the various bumps and tried to dismiss the thought again as confusion and shut off the water. 2D quickly dried himself off then pulled on a pair of jeans,walking back out into the room. He was met immediately by Murdocs eyes,staring at his naked upper body intently,making the singer nervous. "M-murdoc, what a-are you starin' at?" The bassist grinned evilly and stood up,slowly walking towards 2D,watching him squirm in fear of what Murdoc was about to do next. 2D pressed himself against the wall,preparing to get punched.  
Murdoc pressed a hand against the wall ,right by 2Ds traced his nail over every bruise on 2Ds face and neck, happily knowing that he caused each and everyone of them.2D stared at Murdoc with a shocked expression on his face,his breathing became quick and short and his heart started beating raked his nails down 2Ds side,leaving behind long evil grin spread across his face once again as 2D let out a small moan. The singer caught himself moaning and blushed in spite of he couldn't stop what he was though Murdoc terrified and beat 2D to no end, he couldn't couldn't help but want Murdoc everytime he caused him pain. Murdoc leaned into the singers ear."You like this,don't you Stuart? You like it when I hit you." 2D turned to the side,not answering murdoc. Murdoc grabbed 2Ds throat tightly."I asked you a question."  
"….M-maybe….." He finally chuckled and punched 2D in the stomach. The blue haired singer doubled over,but Murdoc quickly grabbed him by the shoulder and slammed him back onto the wall. The bassist shoved his lips roughly against 2Ds, running his free hand through his short,blue hair. 2D was surprised at first ,but soon got into the kiss. Murdoc rubbed 2Ds crotch with his knee,which made the singer kiss back even more fiercely. Murdoc pulled 2D away from the wall and slammed him onto the bed. Murdoc knew the younger male was at his mercy. He had complete control over 2D right now and he loved , he could even make him beg if he wanted to,the singer was so easy to control. Murdoc looked down at 2D and smiled," How bad do you want me,Stuart?"  
"Really bad." He squirmed impatiently.  
"Beg for me."  
'W-what?"  
"Beg for me to fuck you, you really want me that bad,you're going to have to beg for it."  
2D crawled over to murdoc,who was standing in front of the bed. His face right in front of the older mans crotch. "Please,Murdoc. Please I want you." Murdoc drug his nails under 2Ds chin. "And what exactly do you want me to do to you?"  
"Fuck ….Please fuck me,Murdoc." The bassist chuckled,unbuckling his pants."Take off your pants and bend the fuck over." The singer quickly pulled off his pants and bent over on the teased 2D for a bit more then suddenly shoved his cock inside of 2D. The singer yelped in pain as Murdoc went in dry.2D bit his lip as tears threatened to spill onto his shoved himself in and out of the blue haired singer roughly. 2D was almost about to come and Murdoc had only started fucking him,he couldn't handle the pleasure of being dominated by demonic bassist pulled 2Ds head up by his hair."S-say my name ,dullard." Murdoc hissed into his ear.  
"Mu….. !" He was so close,he just needed murdoc to- The bassist shoved 2Ds face into the bed and leaned over to 2Ds ear. "That's right…I just wanted to-make sure you knew who was fucking you."He dug his nails into 2Ds side,leaving deep cuts and sending the singer over the edge.2D came all over the bed and his stomach."Ah!Murdoc~!" 2D yelled out. Murdoc got irritated at 2D for cumming before him,so he pulled the singer up by his hair and forced him to turn around to face his cock. 'Okay,it's my turn now stu-pot. Open wide."  
2D barely had time to open his mouth as murdoc pulled his mouth onto his tears ran down the singer already red face as he choked and gagged on murdocs member. Every part of the singer hurt and he couldn't have been happier. After a few more thrusts,Murdoc came into the singers mouth. "S-swallow it."Murdoc panted out. 2D swallowed the bitter liquid as he stared up at the demonic bassist. Murdoc stared down grinning at 2D. "You look like a fucking mess." He was right. 2Ds face was red and tear-stained,his hair was messed up,his mouth and stomach were covered in cum,and he had deep scratches all over his loved that he could cause so much pain to 2D,only to have him begging for his cock right after. He zipped up his jeans." Now get out of my fucking bed,im going to sleep"


End file.
